Cronología:Preaccidente
Antes de 1960 Tiempo indeterminado en el pasado *Construcción de la estatua y de las ruinas. Época romana clásica *Nacimiento de Jacob y de El Hombre de Negro *Muerte de Claudia *Muerte de Madre 1845 * Naufragio de la Roca Negra en la Isla. 1894 * Según DJ Dan, Alvar Hanso nace este año. (The Lost Experience) * Se encuentra el libro mayor de la Roca Negra entre los restos de unos piratas en Ile Sainte-Marie, una isla al oeste de Madagascar. 1900 * 21 de septiembre: Nace Joop. (The Lost Experience) Finales de los 20 * Nace Enzo Valenzetti en la isla de Cerdeña (Italia). (The Lost Experience) 1937 * 2 de julio: Amelia Earhart y Fred Noonan desaparecen mientras vuelan el Pacífico. 1938 * Nace M. David Benson, el fundador de la Compañía de Barras Apollo. Sus padres son Nills y Elli Benson. Década de 1940 * Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alvar Hanso provee municiones a variados movimientos de resistencia alrededor de Europa. (The Lost Experience) * El Pacífico Sur se torna un área de intensa batalla entre Japón y los Estados Unidos. 1940 * 15 de octubre: Nace Emily Annabeth Locke. ("Deus Ex Machina") 1941 * Diciembre: Nils Benson se une a la marina estadounidense y es enviado al mar a combatir junto a los Aliados. (Es presumible que se unió a ellos tras el ataque a Pearl Harbor el 7 de diciembre de 1941, ya que todas las ramas de las fuerzas armadas recibieron un gran número de reclutas tras este suceso). (The Lost Experience) 1944 * 6 de junio: Día-D, las fuerzas militares de los Estados Unidos atormentan las playas de Normandia contra la Alemania nazi. Nils Christer Benson muere en Omaha Beach durante la invasión. (The Lost Experience) 1947/1948 * Nace Bernard Nadler (en 2004, cuando se declaró a Rose, le dijo que tenía 56 años). ("S.O.S.") 1949 * Nace Isaac de Uluru. ("S.O.S.") 1950 a 1954 * Nace Rose Henderson. 1956 * 30 de Mayo: Nace John Locke. Sus padres son Anthony Cooper y Emily Annabeth Locke. ("Further Instructions") Década de 1960 * Emily Linus da a luz mientras está dando un paseo cerca de Portland con Roger Linus. Da a luz a Ben Linus, y muere poco después, tras conocer a Horace y Olivia. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") 1962 * La Compañía de Barras Apollo es fundada en San Francisco por M. David Benson, vendida primero en J. Pickersweet's Five and Dime. (The Lost Experience) * 16 de octubre: Comienza la Crisis de Misiles Cubanos. La crisis mundial fuerza a la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) a trabajar e investigar una fórmula matemática que prediga el fin del mundo por obra humana. (The Lost Experience) 1964 * M. David Benson perfecciona la receta para distribuir las baratas, e increíblemente deliciosas chocolatinas Apollo, y comienza a distribuirlas ciudad a ciudad. (The Lost Experience) 1967 * Nace Jack Shephard. Sus padres son Christian Shephard y Margo Shephard. * Nace Libby. * Alvar Hanso se dirige al Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. (The Lost Experience) 1968 * Nace Sayid Jarrah (Tenía 23 cuando fue capturado en la Guerra del Golfo). ("One of Them") * Nace Eko Tunde. * La Compañía de Barras Apollo asegura su distribuición de chocolatinas a nivel nacional. (The Lost Experience) 1969 * Nace James Ford (le dice a Ben que tiene 35 en 2004). ("Every Man for Himself") Década de 1970 * La Compañía de Barras Apollo muestra una caída económica. Sin embargo, gracias a una considerable ayuda financiera por parte de Alvar Hanso, la compañía logra salvarse de la bancarrota. La compañía pasa a ser un proveedor privado de chocolatinas para Alvar Hanso y sus diversas compañías. (The Lost Experience) * Se crea la Iniciativa Dharma (según el vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne. ("Orientation") * Se construye la estación Cisne. (Secretos de la Escotilla) * Ocurre "el Incidente" («poco después de comenzar los experimentos»). ("Orientation") *Ben y Roger Linus llegan a la Isla para trabajar en la Iniciativa Dharma. Ben conoce a Richard Alpert, miembro de "los hostiles", y empieza a trabajar con él. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") 1971 * 20 de mayo - Nace Sam Thomas. 1974 * 27 de noviembre - Nace Jin-Soo Kwon, hijo de una prostituta. La madre le entrega el bebé al Sr. Kwon. Éste le dirá a Jin que su madre murió. ("D.O.C.") 1975 * Nace Ana Lucía Cortez. Su madre es Teresa Cortez. * Se filma el Video Sri Lanka. (The Lost Experience) 1976 * Nace Charlie Pace. Sus padres son Megan Pace y Simon Pace. 1977 * Anthony Cooper, con el pseudónimo de "Tom Sawyer" estafa a los padres de James Ford, de tan sólo 8 años. A causa de esto, el padre mata a la madre y luego se suicida frente al pequeño. James escribe entonces una carta al "Sr. Sawyer". ("Confidence Man") * Feb/Mar - Sam Austen regresa de la guerra. Su mujer Diane se queda embarazada de su relación con Wayne Janssen ("What Kate Did") * Mayo/Junio - Nace Kate Austen. ("Confidence Man") * Nace Hugo Reyes. Sus padres son David y Carmen Reyes. ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") 1979 * 2 de julio - Nace Charlotte Lewis. Década de 1980 * Mikhail Bakunin es establecido en Afganistán durante la ocupación soviética, lo cual tomó lugar desde diciembre de 1979 hasta febrero de 1989. ("Enter 77") Estando allí, recibe entrenamiento médico. ("D.O.C.") 1980 * Son rodados los videos de orientación de El Cisne y de La Perla. ("Orientation") 1981 * Octubre: Nace Boone Carlyle. Su madre es Sabrina Carlyle. ("Raised by Another") ("Hearts and Minds") * 27 de octubre: Nace Claire Littleton. Sus padres son Christian Shephard y Carole Littleton. * 7 de diciembre: Inspección de la Delegación HG (Grupo Hanso), según consta en el mapa de la puerta blindada. ("Lockdown") 1982 * Según sus archivos, Rachel Blake tenía 24 en junio de 2006. De este modo, su año de nacimiento debía de ser 1982. 1983 * Nace Shannon Rutherford. Su padre es Adam Rutherford. ("Raised by Another") ("Abandoned") 1984 * 28 de octubre: "Supuesta fecha del cierre" (según el mapa de la puerta blindada). ("Lockdown") * 25 de Diciembre: Para navidad, Liam Pace recibe un Voltron. Su hermano Charlie Pace recibe un piano. ("Fire + Water") 1985 * Incidente AH/MDG (según el mapa de la puerta blindada). ("Lockdown") 1987 * Se detiene el financiamiento de la Fundación Hanso hacia la Iniciativa Dharma (según el testimonio de Hugh McIntyre durante su entrevista con la ABC). La veracidad de este hecho no es clara. (The Lost Experience) * David Reyes abandona a su familia. ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") 1988 * Sam Toomey y Leonard Simms escuchan los Números en una estación de escucha en el Pacífico Sur. ("Numbers") * Danielle Rousseau y su equipo deciden ir en busca de la fuente de la transmisión de los Números. ("Solitary") ** Danielle es atrapada por "él/eso" que "los mató a todos" en las cercanías de La Roca Negra. ("Pilot - Part 2") ** Todo el grupo científico es asesinado por Danielle, quien aseguró que sus acciones eran necesarias para una tripulación que sufría una "enfermedad". ** Nace Alexandra Rousseau. A la semana siguiente es secuestrada por Los Otros. ("Solitary") ** Danielle encuentra la torre de radio y procede a cambiar la transmisión de los números por una señal de auxilio en francés. ("Pilot - Part 2") * Theresa, la niñera de Boone, se rompe el cuello al caerse desde una escalera. ("Deus Ex Machina") * A la edad de 19 años, James Ford adopta el nombre de "Sawyer" y estafa a una mujer y a su esposo por $6.000 dólares. ("Confidence Man") 1989 * Desmond comienza a verse con Ruth. ("Catch-22") * 15 de agosto: Kate Austen y Tom Brennan entierran una cápsula del tiempo. La cápsula del tiempo es en realidad la fiambrera de los New Kids On The Block que Jacob compra a Kate cuando es una niña e intenta robarla. ("Born to Run") Década de 1990 1991 * Sayid es capturado en la Guerra del Golfo Pérsico. ("One of Them") * Kelvin Joe Inman y Sam Austen sirven en la Guerra del Golfo. 1992 * Mayo: La madre de John Locke es admitida en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa. ("Deus Ex Machina") *Sabrina Carlyle y Adam Rutherford contraen matrimonio, lo cual hace que Boone Carlyle y Shannon Rutherford pasen a convertirse en hermanastros. ("Hearts and Minds") * 4 pm del 19 de Diciembre: Tiene lugar la purga y Benjamin Linus mata a su padre. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") ("Cabin Fever") 1993 * Mikhail Bakunin afirma haber llegado a la Isla (11 años antes de "Enter 77"). 1994 * 24 de agosto: Nace Walter Lloyd. ("House of the Rising Sun") * Locke se une a una comunidad de granjeros en California del norte y recoge a Eddie, un autoestopista. Después de seis semanas, los líderes de la comunidad Mike y Jan desubren que Eddie es un policía que está allí para encerrarlos por cultivar marihuana. Locke promete encargarse del problema matando a Eddie, pero demuestra ser incapaz de apretar el gatillo (Jan dijo que Eddie estaba "recién salido de la academia", y los documentos mostraron a Locke que había sido policía en 1994). ("Further Instructions") 1995 * Una semana antes del matrimonio con Ruth, Desmond se emborracha y encuentra en la calle al Hermano Campbell. A causa de esto, Desmond se une al monasterio. * Luego de ser expulsado del monasterio, Desmond conoce a Penelope Widmore. 1996 * Michael Dawson averigua que Susan Lloyd está con otro hombre. Es atropellado por un automóvil. En el hospital, Susan lo encuentra y le comenta que su novio desea adoptar a su hijo Walt . Michael inicia una querella en contra de Susan pero se rinde al ver que no tiene los poderes suficientes como para ganar el juicio. Walt se va con Brian Porter y su madre Susan. * Desmond le pide a Charles Widmore permiso para casarse con su hija Penny, pero éste se lo niega. Se encuentra con Charlie tocando en las calles de Londres y acaba rompiendo con Penny. **Más tarde Desmond vuelve al 1996, y piensa en cambiar su historia, proponiendo matrimonio a Penny. Cuando va a comprar un anillo, la Sra. Hawking le dice que no puede cambiar el futuro, que su destino es inamovible. Al final, Desmond vuelve a dejar a Penny y lanza el anillo al Támesis. *Sam Thomas y Sonya empiezan a salir. * Mientras estaba en el ejército, Desmond empieza a experimentar saltos y su consciencia viaja entre 1996 y el futuro, exactamente el 2004. Siguiendo el consejo de Daniel Faraday, va a visitar al Daniel Faraday del pasado a Oxford. * Charles Widmore compra el libro mayor del primer oficial de la Roca Negra en una subasta en Southfield's, después de lo cual le da a Desmond la nueva dirección de Penelope Widmore. * Desmond va a la nueva casa de Penny, pidiéndole su número de teléfono para que pueda llamarla ocho años después, en Nochebuena de 2004. 1997 * Sayid ayuda a Nadia a escapar de la ejecución. Finales de los 90 * Anthony Cooper finge su muerte. Helen rompe con Locke. 1999 * 4 de abril: Desmond finaliza su sentencia en la prisión. Inmediatamente después, Charles Widmore lo sube a su vehículo y le ordena que olvide a su hija Penny. 2000 a 2003 2000 * Muere Sam Toomey, después de doce años de haber escuchado los Números en la estación de escucha. * Peter Talbot encuentra a Locke y le dice que su padre Anthony Cooper ha estafado a su familia.v * Peter Talbot es asesinado. * Locke queda parapléjico al ser empujado desde un octavo piso por su padre Anthony Cooper. * Anthony Cooper vuela a México. * Muere David, el esposo de Libby, a causa de una enfermedad. * 14 de Junio: Alvar Hanso hace una aparición pública en Londres, Inglaterra. * 11 de Septiembre: Alvar Hanso hace una aparición pública en Copenhagen, Dinamarca. 2001 * Desmond conoce a Libby en un café tras de su llegada a los Estados Unidos. Allí le regala su velero para la carrera de Charles Widmore. * Adam Rutherford muere y Sarah es curada por Jack Shephard luego del accidente automovilístico entre éstos dos. * Penelope Widmore encuentra a Desmond en el estadio. * Jack conoce a Desmond mientras corre en el estadio. * Jack descubre que ha sanado a Sarah de una paraplejia inminente. * Desmond comienza su carrera en bote en el velero de Libby. * Desmond naufraga en la isla y comienza a pulsar el botón junto a Kelvin Joe Inman. * Kate mata a Wayne y comienza a ser perseguida por la ley. * Nace Megan, la hija de Liam Pace y sobrina de Charlie Pace. * Sawyer estafa a Cassidy y la deja embarazada de una niña. * 1 de enero: Alvar Hanso hace otra aparición pública en Copenhague, Dinamarca. * 23 de febrero: Alvar Hanso hace una aparición pública en París, Francia. * Junio: Sabine se queda embarazada. * 7 de julio: Alvar Hanso hace una aparición pública en Génova, Suiza. * 18 de septiembre: Alvar Hanso hace una aparición pública en Roma, Italia. * 20 de septiembre: Juliet deja a su hermana y se embarca en el submarino. * 21 de septiembre: Juliet llega a la Isla. * 28 de septiembre: Juliet se encuentra con Harper por primera vez para la terapia y Ben le regala una casa. * 31 de diciembre: Alvar Hanso hace una aparición pública en Madrid, España. Ésta es su última aparición pública antes de su receso de cuatro años a causa de su "encarcelamiento" por Dr. Thomas Werner Mittlewerk. 2002 * Charlie Pace comienza un noviazgo con Lucy Heatherton. El padre de ésta, Francis Heatherton, accede a darle un trabajo a Charlie para hacerle "respetable". * Kate pide ayuda a Tom Brennan para que le ayude a ver a su madre, que está a punto de morir. Desentierran la cápsula del tiempo. Tom muere mientras Kate huye de la policía. * Después de dar a luz a su bebé, Cassidy visita a Sawyer en la prisión. * Kate intenta asumir una nueva vida en Florida con el nombre de Monica. Alli se casa con un oficial de policía, Kevin Callis, que no sabe su verdadera identidad. Meses después le droga y le abandona, cuando se da cuenta de que esa vida no es para ella. * Marzo: Sabine muere. Juliet le pide a Ben que la deje irse de la isla, pero ésta acepta quedarse con la promesa de que Jacob curará el desarrollado cáncer de su hermana Rachel. 2003 * Dos años después de su accidente automovilístico, Sarah se casa con Jack Shephard. * Hurley deja la institución mental y gana a la lotería utilizando los números. Entre 2003 y 2004 * Jack no consigue salvar la vida de Angelo Busoni. Su mujer Sarah le deja . Después del divorcio, Jack se va a Tailandia, donde se hace el tatuaje. * Jack sospecha que su padre está teniendo una relación con su ex-mujer. Ataca a Christian y es arrestado (Sarah paga la fianza). Christian Shephard, que llevaba 50 días sin beber, vuelve a hacerlo. * Ray Mullen dice que su mujer murió "hará ocho meses el miércoles" cuando Kate llegó a su granja. 2004 * Kelvin comienza a reparar el velero de Desmond. * Las peras en la despensa de Ray Mullen, encontradas por Kate, se encuentran marcadas entre 2003-2004. * Rose y Bernard se conocen en el invierno 2003/2004. Febrero de 2004 * Claire descubre que está embarazada. Junto a su amiga Rachel, visita a un psíquico para que le ayude a guiar su destino, pero éste la expulsa de su vivienda luego de ver algo "borroso". Abril de 2004 * Thomas decide abandonar a Claire, mientras que ésta intenta ser ayudada nuevamente por el psíquico. Richard Malkin le dice que debe criar a su hijo sola, ya que de no ser así le rodeará el peligro. * En el pasaporte falso de Eko aparece el 16 de abril como fecha de expedición del mismo. Junio de 2004 * Kate llega a la granja de Ray Mullen. Éste le da un trabajo por tres meses antes de dejarla ir. * Bernard le propone matrimonio a Rose. Julio 2004 * Jack informa que su padre Christian Shephard ha operado a un paciente bajo la influencia del alcohol. Éste pierde su trabajo. * Henry Gale llega a la isla en un globo (según el testimonio de Ben hacia Sayid). Agosto 2004 * Sayid es reclutado por la CIA con el objetivo de llevar a su amigo Essam a la cárcel para lograr obtener información del paradero de Nadia. Septiembre 2004 A principios de septiembre * Sun Kwon idea un plan para escapar de su familia. * Muere Susan, la madre de Walt, de una enfermedad sanguínea. Michael va hasta Australia para traerlo de vuelta. * Ana Lucía es contratada por Christian Shephard para ser su guardaespaldas. Juntos, viajan hasta Australia. A mediados de septiembre * Locke no logra participar en la expedición por Australia que deseaba realizar. * Shannon intenta estafar a Boone, pero es estafada por su novio. * Margo Shephard le pide a su hijo Jack ir a Australia en busca de su padre. 15 o 16 de septiembre * Christian visita a Lindsey Littleton, pero es expulsado del hogar. * Christian y Ana Lucía separan caminos en la afueras de un bar. * Christian conoce a Sawyer en el bar. * Christian muere de un ataque al corazón. * Sawyer mata a Frank Duckett. (dato contradictario con el dado en ) 16 de septiembre * Laird Granger entrevista a Gary Troup en el programa Book Talk. Allí habla sobre su próximo libro Bad Twin. 19 de septiembre * Después de una pelea en un bar, Sawyer es detenido por la policía de Sydney. * Boone denuncia a la policía los abusos que recibe su hermana del novio de ésta. Sawyer también se encuentra en la estación de policía. * Nikki y Paulo asesinan a Howard L. Zukerman envenenando su comida. Luego roban sus diamantes de $8.000.000 de dólares. 20 de septiembre * Kate intenta huir de la granja de Ray Mullen, pero éste la retiene y le dice que se quede una noche más. * Después de hacerle algunas radiografías, Ben descubre que tiene un gran tumor espinal. 21 de septiembre * Kate abandona la granja de Ray Mullen junto a él. Ella cree que será dejada en una estación de trenes, pero es embestida y arrestada por Edward Mars luego de un trato entre éste y el granjero. * Richard Malkin le entrega a Claire un boleto del vuelo 815 para que viaje hasta Los Angeles a dar en adopción al bebé. * Justo cuando Essam tiene preparado su plan de suicidio, Sayid le confiesa que está trabajando para la CIA. Essam apunta a Sayid, pero en vez de matarle, se suicida. Cuando Sayid descubre que van a incinerar el cuerpo de su amigo, cambia el billete de avión para el día siguiente y así poder enterrar a Essam según la tradición musulmana. * Charlie visita a su hermano Liam Pace y descubre que éste ha dejado las drogas para formar una familia. * Según el flashback de Juliet, ella recibe las radiografías de Ben después de acostarse con Goodwin y se las da a Ben el día antes del accidente. * Shannon y Boone se acuestan juntos. 22 de septiembre * Despertándose a las 5.23 de la mañana, Walt quiere ver su programa favorito en la TV. Debido a eso, él y Michael discuten. * Cuando Charlie se prepara para ir al aeropuerto, tiene una pelea por heroína con Lily, una de sus supuestas admiradoras con la cual había pasado la noche. * Sawyer es llevado a una estación de policía de Sydney donde es deportado de Australia. * Luego de haberse quedado dormido, Hurley emprende un apresurado viaje hasta el aeropuerto. * En el aeropuerto, Jack discute con Chrissy porque no le deja llevar el ataúd de su padre. * Más atrás en la cola, Sun está a punto de abandonar a su marido e iniciar una nueva vida, pero en el último minuto decide quedarse con él. * Ana Lucía también está en la cola. Cuando oye a Jack discutir, decide llamar a su madre. * En el aeropuerto, Charlotte Malkin encuentra a Eko y le entrega el mensaje que su hermano Yemi le había dado cuando había estado entre "los dos lugares" durante la autopsia. Eko se enfurece, pero es detenido por Libby al pasar casualmente por el lugar. *Jack y Ana Lucía se encuentran en el bar. *Boone no consigue asientos de primera clase para él y su hermana. Cuando Shannon se entera, denuncia a Sayid a un policía del aeropuerto, diciendo que "un hombre árabe ha dejado su maleta y se ha ido". *Michael llama a su madre para decirle que no sabe qué va a hacer con el niño. *Rose tiene un breve encuentro con Locke en el aeropuerto. * Nikki y Paulo comentan su crimen en el aeropuerto, donde ven a Boone y Shannon discutir. Juntos prometen nunca llegar a tratarse de aquella manera. *Jin y Sun están comiendo en el restaurante del aeropuerto. Sun derrama el café encima de Jin. En el aseo, se encuentra con un hombre que trabaja para el Sr. Paik, y que le dice que haga su trabajo y no haga tonterías. *Hurley corre por el aeropuerto, encontrándose multitud de obstáculos. *John Locke es uno de los primeros en subir al avión. Debido a que la silla de ruedas especial no estaba disponible, JD y Michelle le llevan a su asiento. *Todos los pasajeros están a bordo. Hurley es el último en subir. * 14:55 (Hora de Sydney - 04:55 GMT): El vuelo 815 despega desde Sydney. *''11:00 GMT'': El avión pierde contacto por radio tras seis horas de viaje y da la vuelta para aterrizar en Fiji. * Tras abandonar El Cisne, Kelvin se dirige al velero. Después de sospechar, Desmond lo persigue hasta el lugar. Allí discuten, lo que luego deriva a un enfrentamiento que termina en la muerte de Kelvin. Al pasar de los 108 minutos, Desmond no logra llegar hasta El Cisne, lo que provoca una falla del sistema. * 13:00 GMT: Después de ocho horas sin contacto, el vuelo 815 cae en la isla por una turbulencia causada por la energía electromagnética, emanada desde el sector de El Cisne, luego de la falla del sistema. Esto ocasiona un rompimiento del avión en el aire y la separación de la sección delantera y la sección trasera del vuelo. Para más detalles después del accidente, ver Cronología:Septiembre de 2004. Categoría:Historia